


Primavera 0

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 坑文存档。





	Primavera 0

**Author's Note:**

> 坑文存档。

当那辆丑得出奇的老款菲亚特载着那个头发火红的民谣歌手和他的哑光漆面黑色吉他第一次出现在艾宾镇的时候，没有一个人留意。这可能是因为他在曙光未现的黎明抵达，也可能是因为他从人烟罕至的西北口那条坑坑洼洼的窄旧老路开进镇上。乍暖还寒的初春清晨，送奶并兼职送报的一群骑自行车的小孩最先看见这个异乡旅人。菲亚特以极低的时速从他们身边滑过，开车的人看上去清瘦而疲惫，几束在昏暗天空下呈暗棕色的发卷从黑色呢子无边贝雷帽中散落到布满雀斑的前额和后颈。一副连镜框也全黑的墨镜遮住青年的大半张脸，他嘴唇紧抿，但从车载音响里传来轻松悦耳的音乐——其中一个男童发誓，那支曲子是他已经去世三年半的祖母在他的摇篮旁侧时常哼唱的。

前个转角一过，菲亚特的前进方向就几近变为正东，从已经被他抛在身后的自行车这边望去，朝阳就是从菲亚特顶上逐渐升起的。密苏里旖丽绚烂的霞光投向地面，这时才能看出之前被误认作是浅灰色的车身的实际颜色：一种经过暴晒和暴雨后已经变暗的亮黄色，只有在靠近底盘的地方和外后视镜的底侧才能隐约看出它本来的活力，其余部分已经淡成饱和度极低的哑色。除此之外，透过蒙尘的后车窗，后座上一把起先隐匿在黑暗中的木吉他露出它的琴头、琴柄以及小半段琴箱。由此刻这个拐弯起，这红发司机、名叫莱德·威尔比的小伙子，连带着他古怪的吉他、格格不入的时髦装扮和过分老旧的汽车，算是正式踏上艾宾镇的土地。

事后已经没人说得清抵达的第一个上午威尔比都在做些什么，连他自己后来也不太确定。到下午三点多的时候，镇上五家小酒馆里的三家中方有六成的常客已经认识这个背着一把黑色吉他、脸色苍白却随性快活的年轻人。并不是人人都喜欢他——艾宾镇不比别的南部小镇更排外，不过也不比它们更好客——但一个友善的外乡人不难成为大家愿意稍稍冒险去打听的谈资；而威尔比则显得熟谙此道：从他礼貌淡然的态度中，不难得出他已经走过不知多少个像艾宾一样的小镇。客气而疏离地，他在众多稍显冒犯的问题中挑出几个不咸不淡的一一作答，又不失时机地探询这个小镇。凭借几则租房广告套出的关于他的信息经过整合，让人们大概了解到他是从更靠近西岸地方来的旅行歌手，与其说最终的目的是往东岸去，不如说更多是为旅程中会迸发的灵感。通过请三轮酒的方式，他婉拒几个让他现场表演的要求，然后就沿着得到的信息一家一家地去看房。

在更早一些的上午十点半，先于大多数居民，狄克森就已经听说这么一个人。有多事的太太好心打电话到警局，塞德里克不在状态，狄克森帮忙接线。她疑神疑鬼地要警局留意一个“面色苍白得如同吸血鬼、看起来像有暴力倾向”的男人“在镇上鬼鬼祟祟地开车兜圈子”、“多次经过她家转角的艾宾镇中学”。如果不是她以平均每周三次的频率投诉有小孩闯进她的后院踢倒垃圾桶，狄克森也许会更拿她的话当回事。尽管如此，他还是把所有细节如实记在棕色的小本子上，然后随着挂断电话的动作把这一切都抛向脑后。等他四点半提前下班去喝酒的时候，威尔比早就已经离开，从别人口中，他得知到一点关于这个旅行歌手的讯息，但不是很感兴趣。等到警长也下班过来，陪他打过两局台球之后，他就在酒馆带上一份披萨外卖开车回了家。路上狄克森唱歌，远远地望见坡上他那所独栋白房子脚下停着一辆没见过的浅色菲亚特，他皱着眉头开近。

“嘿，这他妈的是什么？”他没有熄火就下车，关上车门，左手留在警棍上，朝那辆菲亚特走去。[1]

“什么？”菲亚特的车主之前显然是在补眠，他张皇失措地取下盖在脸上的呢子贝雷帽，因为刚醒来而有些口齿不清。

狄克森的手胡乱地在空中比划这辆破旧的车：“停在我家门口，这是什么？”

“什么？”红头发的陌生人终于张开眼看到狄克森，后者注意到说话人有着一双漂亮的宝宝蓝眼睛。

“对。”狄克森回答。

“哈？”菲亚特司机问。

叹气。“这个，什么？怎么回事？”他不耐烦地重复。

“什么？”那人扬起他两条和头发一样的姜黄眉毛，表情是纯然的困惑。

更多的叹气，以及刻意的抚摸警棍的动作。“听着，从现在开始，你最好认真回答。”他拉开菲亚特的车门，“你下来。”

出人意料的是，车内的人之前显然是倚靠着车门在睡觉。随着狄克森骤然拉开车门的举动，他长手长脚、还没完全苏醒过来的身体整个朝车外栽倒出去。完全是下意识地，狄克森手忙脚乱地伸手去扶。他完全没想到这个穿背带裤、看起来瘦弱得不堪一击的年轻人有远超出他预计的体重，手上的力没有给够，于是两人的重量压在一处，齐齐向坚硬路板倒去。靠着警校训练出的本能，狄克森在陌生青年那被亮红色卷发包裹的后脑勺撞到地面前，刚好来得及把小臂垫到他头下。两个成年男人肢体缠绕着倒在狄克森家的楼梯前，他自己甚至还穿着工作用的警服——狄克森心里懊恼透了。

像是终于反应过来之前的问题，自我介绍为威尔比的陌生人开始喋喋不休地解释起狄克森家的房间是——据他所知——镇上唯一一家也在出租的。他已经看过四五家，没有一个令人满意，狄克森是他仅有的、最后的选择，所以他才不得不在此等待。在他说这些话的时候，狄克森已经从他身上离开，并伸手把他也拉起来。

“所以你就是那个让所有人谈论不休的陌生人。跟我进来吧，”狄克森说，松开威尔比，“你会喜欢的，那是个舒适的大房间。以前是我妈、妈妈住的。”

威尔比转头去取后座上的黑色吉他，看上去无论如何也不愿意离开它，显然他因此漏过狄克森的一部分话。“不好意思，”他说，“你妈妈现在不住吗？”

“她三年前就住到那边去了。”威尔比的视线不由自主地跟往狄克森手指的方向，他几乎是肉眼可见地瑟缩一下，狄克森立即知道他在想什么，他半真半假地骂骂咧咧，“看清楚一点，红毛[2]，那是养老院，不是墓地。”他从后面的裤兜掏出钥匙开门：“住在那里，她比一个人在家等我下班要开心多了。我每周至少去看她三次。”

不出数十分钟，两人已经就所有细节达成一致。威尔比喜欢他的新房间，狄克森喜欢他的新房客。甚至这位老练的租客直接拿出已经准备好的基础款合同，“基本每任房东都大同小异，有特殊要求可以附加在后面”。接过合同、看到签下的名字之后，狄克森警觉地出声：“莱德？你叫莱德？”

而威尔比——现在可以称呼为莱德——大惑不解：“老兄，你不都这么叫我半个小时了吗？”

“我那是……算了，”狄克森嫌弃地撇嘴，“是因为你是什么共产主义的支持者吗？你如果胆敢让任何和那那玩意儿相关的东西出现在我的房子里，我会把你从窗户里丢出去的。”[3]

“好吧。”莱德说，“但是不，是因为我有红色的头发。”

的确他有比窗外的夕阳更赤红的头发，即使它们现在正软软地趴在他的头顶，就像任何头发被帽子压久之后一样。这听上去不像是句谎话，所以狄克森也没有再就此追究。莱德放下吉他，出门去取先前留在车上的少得可怜的行李；狄克森则待在厨房用微波炉加热已经凉掉的披萨。在等待的几分钟里，他若有所思地盯着留在沙发上的吉他，等莱德再次进门的时候，他问：“所以你是个落魄的流浪歌手之类的？”

“我在旅行，”这是个简短的回答，“也不落魄。我有车，甚至还付得起房间押金。”

倒不是说狄克森在担心房租，但既然已经说到这里。“那房租呢？”

把一个软布提包放在地上，莱德抬眼看他。“我已经见过艾宾的酒馆了，”他说，“你们看上去缺个像样的表演者。”

这让狄克森立刻回想起那些蹩足的中学小孩，他赞同地点点头。“那你是什么流派的？”他不无期待地询问，“现在流行的都还不差。更早几年有新浪潮，我觉得动听，但他们现在不搞了——没人搞，已经过时了。我也听欧洲那边传来的，有几支不错的北欧乐队。”

“这，倒是错得离谱。”莱德促狭地眯起双眼，“我知道摇滚乐，但我唱民谣。”

当即狄克森失去邀请他一起分享晚餐披萨的念头。不知道自己错过什么，莱德摇头晃脑，胜利地哼着一首歌词只有五句的曲子闪进浴间。“绝对不许偷用我的澡巾！”狄克森咬牙切齿的声音在他身后跟进，莱德根本没回应，于是狄克森又追加一句，“有比赛的晚上电视归我。”

歌声应此而停。“这不在合同上，狄克森。”

微波炉铃响，狄克森忙着取出他的晚餐。“可去你的吧。”他大笑，为自己的胜利感到快乐。

在他到来的第六天，艾宾镇的居民们终于有机会领略到莱德的歌喉。当时狄克森并不在现场，他正在镇上另一头的养老院进行他例行的探望，所以发生的所有事情他都等第二天上班时才能从同事口中听到。晚上九点过他回家的时候发现莱德的车熄火停在门口，家里的灯却没亮。他心下嘀咕莱德为什么一反常态地睡得这么早，一边掏出钥匙开门。这个举动毫无必要，因为他把钥匙插进锁孔前的那一瞬间意识到门没有锁，全身一窒，他掏出枪来拿在手上，微微屈膝，悄无声息地推开大门。

屋里不像是有人，但他还是小心翼翼地没有开灯。“莱德。”他轻声呼喊，去推莱德卧室的门，希望能看见一个平和地躺在床上睡觉的红发青年。屋子的窗帘没有拉，银色的月光透过树影照在空荡荡的双人床上，那把他几乎不离身的哑光黑漆吉他靠在房间里的躺椅上。这可一点也不妙。

“莱德？”并无必要地，狄克森又去检查自己的房间，仍然没见到人。他把每个房间的灯都打开，趴在客厅的地板上往沙发下面看，打开衣柜门，打开碗柜门，看放拖把和扫把的小隔间，而莱德遍寻不获。二十分钟过去之后，狄克森气喘吁吁地一屁股坐在沙发上，安慰自己也许莱德只是在到家之后又突然决定走路去坡下的杂货店买包烟。抬起手腕抹掉额头上的汗珠，他才意识到自己也许有些过于担心。说到底，莱德是个有着完全自主行事能力、正值青春的成年男人，又不是他需要人照顾的妈妈，狄克森努力忽略掉大门没锁这个令他不安的细节。拉冰箱门，开瓶啤酒，他刚准备喝一大口，又放到桌上，决定先解决突然涌起的内急。

“老天爷啊，莱德！”他事后决定否认自己的尖叫，即使因为在开盥洗室灯的那一瞬间看到一个半边脑袋埋进马桶的人而尖叫并不算特别丢脸的事。看上去莱德醉得不轻，又像是跟人好好打过一架——或者，换句话来说，像是被人狠狠揍过一顿——他一贯惨白的脸上竟然浮现出少见的血色，狄克森花上一小会儿才意识到那显而易见是人为捶肿导致的。“莱德，起来。”他蹲下去扶他的房客，又一次感受到莱德那与外表不符的结实体重，“撒手，别再抱着我的马桶不放了。”他去掰莱德细细长长的手指，注意到他双手的掌指关节也被擦破皮，在往外渗血珠。可见无论对方是什么厉害角色，莱德都没有让对方赢得太过轻松。虽然狄克森对这双过于洁白柔和的、精于弹吉他而不是拿武器的双手究竟能造成多大的伤害心存怀疑。晃晃悠悠地，他勉强把莱德扶到沙发上待着，又去找工具间找医疗箱。

当他回来的时候，莱德仍然好端端地坐着，但他不安分地拿着狄克森的酒瓶，把一只眼睛抵在瓶口向里看。听见响动，他从瓶口移开：“嗨——狄克森。”他兴高采烈地冲他打招呼，狄克森没有搭理他，只是走过去强硬地把啤酒瓶从他的手里拿开。“老兄，”莱德像一头撒娇的、毛茸茸的金毛幼犬一样哼哼唧唧，“别那么小气嘛。”他又要去够瓶子，狄克森瞅准时机把他伸出的手拍开，莱德撅嘴。“我拿我的吉他跟你换。”他真的试图起身去卧室取吉他，狄克森摁着肩膀把他压回沙发上。

“唉，”狄克森一早就该知道这头红毛会让他不停叹气的，“少闹腾了，你舍得吗？”他把饭厅的高脚凳搬到沙发面前，和莱德正对着，拆开一包新无菌棉球，用酒精消毒过的镊子夹住，蘸上碘伏从莱德额头上的伤口开始擦拭。

“只换一瓶啤酒确实有点太亏。”莱德安安稳稳地坐着，眼皮往下垂，浅得要融化进黄色灯光里的睫毛轻轻刷过狄克森悬在他面前的手腕，看起来几乎就和任何一个老实的小镇青年一样，但嘴中却跑着满口混账话，“你还得少收我三周房租。”

正巧擦拭完一道伤口，狄克森让拿棉球的手稍稍退开一些，在他面前留出一道空间。然后他换到另一只手，不轻不重地给莱德的脑袋来上一下。“狗屁。”他笑得喷气，“那你怎么赚之后的房租？”

“嘿！”莱德抱怨，“看着点儿，我受伤了。”

“这我能看出来。”狄克森擦完他脸上的伤，又抓起放在膝盖的手观察他的指节，“你也动手了？”

手中莱德的手开始抽搐，狄克森抬头，发现莱德整个人都陷入一种癫狂的大笑中。“每个人，”莱德神采飞扬地说，“我他妈揍断了他们每个人的鼻子。”

“……有趣。”狄克森挑起眉毛评价。指节上的伤口已经停止渗血，他把旧棉球丢进垃圾桶，换上一团新的，仍然蘸的是碘伏，继续开始清洁。

“嘶——疼！”莱德几乎是立即想把他的手抽开。

幸亏狄克森早有准备，他稳稳地捏住莱德的手腕。“知道疼，下次就别挑一大群人打架。”

“他们先起的头。何况又不是第一次了，你们这些——每个镇子都差不多。”莱德苦着张脸，任由他抓牢自己的手往上涂碘伏，“你能不能行啊？我可还得靠手吃饭。”

“我好赖也算马虎上过几年警校，这我还是学过的。”丢掉棉球，放下镊子，他又开始拆一卷新的无菌纱布。“我以为你是靠嘴吃饭的？”他心不在焉地问。

莱德抬起他半阖的灰蓝色眼睛，深深地打量面前的狄克森一眼，没接这个茬。相反地，他跳跃地问起别的事：“该死，你别是已经接到报案，来套我话的吧？”他把双手高举过头顶，允许狄克森隔着薄衬衫挤压检查他的肋骨。“你看到我受的伤了，”他急切地说，“他们可能故意表现得很惨，但真是他们四个先起的头。在场的人都可以作证。”

“少来。”狄克森满意地没查出任何除掉皮肉以外的伤，他开始往莱德的头上一圈一圈地缠纱布，“什么娘炮会在四个人首先挑衅一个人，结果甚至没能讨到好的情况下还去报警？”

居然莱德神态认真地思考起来。“我可能会。”最后他回答，看着狄克森给他的手也绕上绷带，“我是不是这两天没法弹——我怎么洗澡？”

“关我屁事。”狄克森把镊子用酒精消毒，把所有瓶瓶罐罐装回它们原本在的位置。扣上医疗箱，他站起身，踌躇着要不要问那个问题。

“我没法弹吉他，能不能以睡代租？”莱德懒洋洋地先问他的问题。

窗外不远的某处打下一道旱雷，把本就开着灯的室内照得如同白昼，雷声大得像是一百头水牛从门前奔腾而过，狄克森吓得几乎跳起来。“去你妈的，威尔比。”他尽量有尊严地大声说，没有任何心虚的成分在其中。

不过莱德已经歪歪地倚靠在沙发背上睡熟。盯着他看一小会儿，狄克森决定自己去洗澡；他从浴间出来的时候，莱德仍然四仰八叉地睡在沙发上。狄克森轻手轻脚地绕过他去拿那瓶已经放温的啤酒，坐在之前给他消毒的那张高脚凳上慢慢地喝。客厅的灯没关，狄克森不想让这个场景变得过于……目光左右游移，就是不停留在面前睡着的人身上。喝完酒，把瓶子放在集中处，他想转头回到房间睡觉，但是莱德——

“来吧，”狄克森把他打横抱起，“你这么睡明早铁定落枕。”

可是他躺回床上仍然翻来覆去地睡不着。床单像是刻意和他过不去；窗帘已经落下，屋内昏暗无光，周围三个街区内寂静得连一声鸟叫也没有；他第十五次踢开黏在他脚背上的被子，翻身睡到床的另一侧；他靠在床头板半卧，把枕头重新拍松软；他甚至带上耳机听过几首情绪温和的流行乐，他连民谣都试过。没有任何方法有用，他一定是忘掉什么事情。

凌晨两点零七分，他鬼鬼祟祟地走进莱德的房间，后者仍然睡得像是吃过安眠药。连着他裹在身上的一床桔红色的毛线薄毯一起，狄克森把莱德打包再次丢回沙发上。不过这次他被细心地放平，狄克森甚至放了个黑色小靠枕垫在他脖子下。做完这一切，他回到莱德的卧室，抱起他的那把吉他，不成任何曲调地弹了几个音。然后狄克森心满意足地回卧室睡觉，这一次他很快入睡。

第二天早上狄克森起床去警局上班的时候，莱德仍然躺在沙发上没醒。甚至连狄克森，字面意义上地，在离他耳边不过三米远的距离大声抖落麦片，他也只是嘟嘟囔囔地翻一个身，把毯子拉到他浅到不显色的眉毛处，以此躲避从窗户射进室内的大片刺目日光。这样一来，他就只剩下一双踝关节纤细苍白的光脚和满头胡乱支棱的红色发卷露在外面。因为时间甚至能算得上还早，有五六分钟，狄克森故意在他面前走来走去，发出完全不必要的声音翻找触手可及的钥匙。甚至仍然处在睡得迷迷糊糊的状态中，莱德还是从毯子下准确无误地朝狄克森的方向送去一个中指。

“柜子里有麦片，冰箱里有牛奶。”出门之前，狄克森对着那团已经缠着毯子蜷成一个巨大的橘色毛线球的东西交待，“我猜你今天白天不打算出门，所以我会帮你带晚餐外卖回来。”他站在门口等过三十秒，仍然没有得到回答，于是耸耸肩去发动汽车。

接到警长要他一起出外勤的命令时，这天对狄克森来说还没有变得顶级奇怪。无非是小打小闹的“帮派”斗殴，平静的艾宾镇已经二十多年没出过大事。他们一起开车到地方，警长先下车，狄克森留在车上停车。从这个车位的方向，他只能看到背对他的两群青年——都是熟人，狄克森想。那三个深棕皮肤的墨西哥裔小子不知道又怎么惹到事；而另外一堆白人小子，大约六七个人，注意到开过来的警车的第一瞬间就作鸟兽散，警长只来得及按住一个，还要注意着不让墨西哥裔的三人跑走。狄克森匆匆拔下车钥匙，帮忙按住两个慌不择路朝他这边跑来的小子。

“啊哈，狄克森。”被他用右手抓住的这个——叫什么？菲利普？——金发青年看清狄克森的脸后松一口气，“是你呀。”他意有所指、趾高气昂地望向之前打架的另一方：“错都是他们——”

“菲利普，”狄克森用手肘结结实实地顶顶他的肋骨：“少贫两句。”

“是菲尔啦。菲尔就行，长官。”他油嘴滑舌。

狄克森摁着他抓住的这两只呆头鹅朝警长走去。“菲尔刚才都告诉我了，”他说，“让他们走，我们把这三个带回去就成了。”他转过身来看这边的四个青年。“呃——”他住口。

“杰森，我这边有三位先生看上去持不同的意见啊。”威洛比说，但狄克森的心已经不在这上面了。

“你鼻子被谁揍的？”他提住那个一开始就被他的上司抓着的倒霉的白人小子的领口，警长在旁边若有所思地看着他的举动，没有阻拦。

“怎么着，要替他出头？”鼻梁被厚厚几层绷带蒙住的年轻人梗着脖子。

最后他们把六个人全都带回警局，狄克森一反常态地没有主动请命负责墨西哥裔青年，警长乐得轻松，打发他去和那几个难搞的刺头聊天。在洗手间用凉水拍脸之后，狄克森感觉冷静些许，他走进审讯室。里面的三个人并没有老老实实坐在座位上，而是靠在窗边往外看。就狄克森本人来说，他太熟悉外面的场景：无聊的过往车辆、更无聊的地面街道、最无聊的有着空荡荡的老旧建筑：有几次他听说过有人想要租下那两间小办公室，不过最后都不了了之。他清清嗓子，作为他进入这个房间的标志，菲尔热切地转过身来。

“我听说啦，长官。”他连珠炮似地说，不给狄克森先开口的机会，“你和我的朋友显然有点误会。”

狄克森冷哼一声：“一群鸡血上头的街头男孩欺负一个初来乍到的文雅人？这事一目了然得很难产生什么误会。”

被莱德揍断鼻梁的那小子听到他的话立刻摆出一张鬼脸。“文雅人？”他以过分夸张的语气重复这个词，“你倒该瞧瞧他怎么打架的。”一种后怕的神色出现在他的眼神中。“假设说我们揍他的原因其中之一是他看上去像个基佬，在他挥出第一拳之后这个可能早就不复存在了。何况，不，”他摇摇头，“这不是理由。”他挑衅地把下巴冲着狄克森：“你不如去问问你的同事，昨天在场的人可不少。前台那位——是叫塞德里克吗？——长官就在那儿，你去问他，问问他谁占理。”

“快闭嘴吧你。”狄克森重重地拖动椅子坐下，他才不要被一个乳臭未干的小鬼支使着去干这干那。

可狄克森从审讯室出来之后还是没忍住去问塞德里克，他真好奇莱德究竟能做什么欠揍的事，能让那些刺头小鬼大言不惭地放话推卸责任，虽然这是他们的一贯作风。

“我觉得不是什么大事儿。”塞德里克从眼镜底下瞥他一眼，慢悠悠地回答，“非得说的话，用书上的话来说，可能算是艺术风格冲突之类的。”

“我就知道，”狄克森愤愤不平，“我跟莱德说过他应该弄点儿流行的东西。民谣？谁听那玩意儿？他是谁？六十年代来的人吗？”

“不，”塞德里克把手上的一份文件放到桌上，扶一把镜框，谨慎地挑选他的用词，“不，杰森，问题比那要复杂一点。我很难三言两语讲清楚，或者下次家里那位再表演的时候你跟过去看看吧。对了，他还好吗？”

绕来绕去的说法把狄克森弄得晕头转向，他挑最简单的一个回答：“没什么大碍，别担心。”

两个烤鸡胸肉皮塔饼和一大堆薯条待在他的副驾驶座上，狄克森回想家里的啤酒还够不够喝。他沿着晚霞洒在道路上的金色柔光往坡上开，终于闲下来有空思考莱德的问题究竟出在哪里。按所有人遮遮掩掩、含糊不清的语意，一切答案应当会在他听到莱德唱歌的那一瞬间浮现。真可惜他的手大概还得要一周才能好。他开到家门口，满意地看到那辆车漆灰败的菲亚特还停在原位。说来莱德从哪儿搞到这么一辆破车？按狄克森的看法，这车早就该被淘汰掉。它明显没得到用心的呵护保养，款式也老旧丑陋。装着他们晚饭的两个棕色油皮纸袋转移到狄克森的怀里，他腾不出空余的手，就转用膝盖叩击两下，权作敲门。拖拖沓沓的脚步声靠近，大门打开，摇摇摆摆的莱德出现在其后。

“我可没记得你腿脚有伤。”狄克森把纸袋塞给他，回头锁门，“你晃成这样，别是昨天磕到头了吧？”

莱德没理会他这个问题，而是专心致志地去闻袋子。“皮塔饼！”他开心得欢呼，“我喜欢这个。”

“你那车怎么回事？”狄克森帮忙拆开包装。

“我车怎么了？”莱德刚往嘴里塞完几根薯条，他两腮鼓鼓囊囊像只红毛松鼠，闻言朝窗边走去，探头探脑地往外看，“有人砸我车窗还是划我车胎？”

狄克森从冰箱拿出两瓶啤酒，打开瓶盖。“少来，就你那七四年的破车？过不了多久，它会自己在路上寿终就寝的。犯不着费那些心思。”

“什么？”莱德闻言，惊奇地从窗边转回头，“可是把它给我的人说这是八三款。”

“你是真傻吗？”狄克森差点喷出口中的冷番茄片，他也走到窗户附近，伸出手指，“你看到那四个傻乎乎的白色车灯没有？不过尤其是前面那根丑陋突兀的保险杠？只可能是七四款。愚蠢的国会的愚蠢的标准和愚蠢的法案，还好现在他们改回来了。”

隔着玻璃，莱德又端详一会儿他的老菲亚特。“真可惜，”他说，“我还以为那个很帅。我买下它就是为了它非同一般的外表。”

有那么一两周莱德过得安分守己，他无辜地顶着头上的纱布在家周围晃来晃去。因为狄克森坚持不拆他的绷带，他既没法拨动那把黑色的吉他，也没办法开那辆黄色的菲亚特。面对他指责的眼神，狄克森摸着鼻子建议他去酒馆清唱，“你不是非得用吉他才能唱歌”这句随口提出的无心的建议让莱德差点骑到他的背上。话刚出口，莱德就敏捷地用手肘把狄克森压在沙发上挠他痒痒，“收回去，把那句话收回去”，他坚称他是“体面的弹唱人，偶尔自己写那么一两首歌”，主要是“没有乐器的话和张口就来的一般爱好者有什么区别？”。如同狄克森已知的那样，莱德一点儿也不轻；他又担心胡乱挥舞会不小心打到莱德的伤口，只好笑得喘气讨饶，莱德才意犹未尽地从他身上爬开。

“你自己也写歌？”狄克森一等呼吸微微平顺就问他。

“我还在生你的气，狄克森！”之前的举动把莱德闹得满脸通红，他还没缓过来，“是！有灵感的时候我写歌！有何贵干？”

“随便问问。”狄克森把之前平躺在沙发脚的吉他抱过来，漫不经心地拨动几根弦。

这个举动意想不到地点亮莱德的眼睛。“你会弹吉他？”他立时忘掉之前的不快，像闻见食物香气的狗崽一样手脚并用地从沙发另一头凑过来。“长官，狄克森，杰森，宝宝，甜心，蜜糖——”他的称呼越来越过分，“考虑一下帮我伴奏？”

“边儿去。”杰森轻轻推开凑到眼前的红毛脑袋，“别说我不会。就算我会，要我跟去全镇面前丢人？过几周你倒是拍拍屁股走人，我至少被嘲笑五年。告诉你，没门儿。”

“噢。”莱德整个人都耸拉下来，“可是我再不去表演就快没钱了。”

颇感意外地，杰森上下仔细打量他。这事倒真出乎杰森意料，最近几天连他的晚饭都有杰森帮他买；另一方面，实际上他也在明目张胆地找杰森讨要烟来抽。除去房租，莱德不该再有什么花销，杰森没想到他拮据成这样，他摸着下颌角沉思一小会儿。

“你就给我写首歌，当两周的房租，怎样？”杰森提议，“老实说，我又不真的靠这个赚钱。”

奇异的是，虽然莱德嘴里咕哝着一些听起来像是“气节”、“艺术”、“尊严”一类的词，他基本是立刻点头同意，唯一的附加条件就是“要等灵感敲门”。对此杰森并无异议，他不着急。看上去当下杰森没从这段对话里得到一点收益，但他敏锐地注意到自己不再被叫做狄克森，他为这个微小的进展露出笑容。

在屋里闷上大半周之后，莱德宣布他彻底忍无可忍。一个阴雨蒙蒙、杰森正专注于通过睡懒觉来享受的、难得轮休的星期六上午，他顺走杰森一贯搁在门口的姜黄色雨伞，徒步走进雨中。杰森家附近的这一片小镇静悄悄的，除了雨点击打植物新抽出的鹅黄或浅绿嫩芽的声音之外再无其他。莱德没往镇中心走，相反，他朝人烟稀少的林子深处走去。矮灌木在他脚下逐渐密集，莱德隐约期待足够幸运得见一只鹿；伞已经被他收起来，因为总是和伸出的树枝搅在一起。雨水先落到树冠上，再经过枝干与叶片层层叠叠的引导，最终濡湿莱德的头发。有一次，他太过于留心去避开一株已经把枝条伸到他鼻子前的山茱萸，从踩着的扁圆苔石上滑下来，堪堪靠着杰森的长柄伞才避免崴脚的结局。一窝知更鸟显然是被他惊扰到，两只蓝羽的成鸟叽叽喳喳地鸣叫着从他头顶某处飞开；抬头经过仔细辨认，莱德找出离他不远只在六七英尺高的巢，他凝神静听，试图识别出几声雏鸟叫，没能如愿。之前某个镇上一位鸟类爱好者告诉他的话涌出记忆表层，“知更鸟在夏季繁殖产卵”，他耸耸肩又继续自己的徒步探险。雨意渐小、天色放晴时，莱德刚刚走到一处隐秘的石泉，他用裸露的指尖蘸一些水，清理脚踝和小腿一些被灌木丛划出的细小血痕。

下午三点过他闯进家门，正在看电视的杰森被他的模样吓个半死。“你这是跑到哪儿去当野生动物了？”他调侃，想要帮他换上新纱布，遭到摆手拒绝。

“你的歌有着落了。”莱德答非所问。他把黄伞丢在门口，近乎粗暴地解开之前绕在手上的绷带：“我需要我的吉他，我还需要我的手。”这就是几天之内杰森会从他口中听到的最后一句话。

每天莱德只在吃晚饭的时间出现在他卧室以外的地方，并且无视杰森任何试图开启话题的尝试；在第二次受挫后，杰森就学会逆向忽视他。卧室里时不时会传来吉他声，每隔一段时间都略有改动，但杰森还是察觉出主体是同一组和弦；唯一奇怪的是他从来没有开嗓唱过，但从莱德手上的黑色墨水印，他猜测还是有一些字词，在音符之外，被记录下来。

另一个周四，莱德主动向坐在桌前的杰森搭话。“有点儿不太顺利，”他说，“你那首歌没写出来，什么地方感觉不对劲。我倒是用前个镇子积累到的素材写了两首半。”

“我不急。”杰森从他的机器人漫画中抬头。

此后他们又回到之前的相处模式。天气逐渐变暖，莱德的薄毛线套头衫被脱掉，只有藏于其下的碎花衬衫与暗纹马甲留在身上；狄克森也把家中四处堆叠的厚重织物塞进衣柜顶层。一个晴朗的星期三早晨，早于通常时间，杰森被窗缝里吹进的一阵风叫醒。整整十分钟，他躺在柔软厚实的枕头上惬意地听云雀细碎密集的啼鸣，预感到那一整天中将持续不间断地被镇上所有人看见的明亮的太阳。等到莱德也起床去餐厅泡麦片的时候，他正碰到赤裸着上半身把取暖器往地下室搬的杰森。

“不错呀，杰森。”莱德的口哨声甚至吹出一段旋律。

一头雾水——这是杰森唯一的感想，他完全不知道莱德是想说什么不错，也没有询问的兴趣。地下室灰尘乱扬，他考虑着要不要让另一个人帮忙。“莱德，”他喊，满意地看着埋首牛奶麦片碗里的红毛脑袋抬起来看他，“你最近长胖——你最近吃掉我不少东西吧？”

“干什么？”莱德警觉地反问，“我是不会另外多加钱的，你趁早死心。”

“不，倒不是那个，”杰森把取暖器放在脚边的地上，靠着楼梯边老旧的扶手歇息，“春日大扫除，搭把手。”他不经意地抬起手擦一把额头上的汗珠。

看上去莱德长舒一口气。“当然没问题。”他轻快地回答，“不过，你把灰弄得满头都是。”

“妈的。”杰森看向自己的手心，抹上的汗水和灰混合在一起，脏污交织，形成一种奇特的平衡。他冲进盥洗室扭开水龙头，对着镜子清理同样乱糟糟的前额。追在他身后的是莱德放肆的笑声，杰森忿忿不平。“我弄完出去的时候希望看到：取暖器已经好端端地盖着防尘布待在地下室。”他大喊，“还有，莱德，你最好别偷懒，你是真的胖了！”

笑声消失，莱德应答的语调中透露着真切的担忧。“杰森，你不会是在故意在用外卖喂肥我吧？”他问，“你会不会是什么生活在现代社会的食人魔，专吃租客那种？”

“我的天呐。”杰森呻吟着往脸上浇一捧更冰凉的自来水。

大扫除进展顺利，白昼日照时间也愈发漫长，他们这所孤单矗立的白色小房子里里外外和余下全部的艾宾镇一样都染上春季复苏的气息。隔天傍晚杰森下班回家时正碰上莱德正从他那辆浅黄色车的后备箱往家里搬什么东西，他拖着张脸靠过去提供帮助。“我发誓，莱德，你再买一堆你那些乱七八糟的杂物往我家里放——你哪天带回来一屋子家具我都不奇怪。”他倒不是真的抱怨。只是莱德的东西确实越买越多，他的卧室也越放越满，于是就开始往公共区域摆，莱德甚至搞来个精巧的、可转动的金属地球仪摆在客厅桌上：他要地球仪做什么？杰森吃饭时会不由自主地伸手去转它，看那个小小的、刻满细密线条的球体沿着斜倾的中轴不停歇地快速旋转，度过很多个春夏秋冬。走到车后的莱德身边，杰森越过他的肩膀去看这次是什么新奇的玩物。

结果并不是什么玩物，莱德这次带回家的是一大箱花苗，埋在平铺的棕褐色土壤中。显然他很高兴看到杰森的出现。“你抱那头。”他自然地指挥起来，“重死我了。”

箱子在他们两人的合作下终于被挪到后院，在走道上留下一道清晰可见的泥痕。杰森坐在箱沿侧休息，看着莱德先是找出扫把，把渣粒简单地拢作一堆倒进花园垃圾桶，然后又翻出一根准备丢弃的抹布清洗干净，跪在地板上仔仔细细地擦掉残留的印记。“你搞这么麻烦做什么？”终于喘匀气后，杰森问他，“你弄这堆——这堆——植物。”

“植物，哈。”莱德仍然埋首地板，使劲摩擦一块粘粘糊糊不肯下来的土皮，“看幼苗的叶子，它们是向日葵！植物。”他意有所指地嘲笑杰森对花木知识的缺乏。“春天就该种点什么。”

“你要把它们全移栽到我的院子里？”杰森这才反应过来。

“不然呢？这箱子明显不够它们生长。”莱德说，“现在，你的铲子呢？”

可是杰森根本没有花园铲，他几乎从来不打理后院，只在秋天的时候拣拾堆积得实在过分的落叶。后院杂草丛生，矮灌木下可能还埋藏着杰森两三岁时丢失的玩具；野蒿长到小腿肚那么高，这景象不比莱德那天去的林地更像是有人居住的地方。随后莱德只好又开车去一趟植物店，买一套花园铲加植物剪，顺道还有浇水壶和肥料以及一些别的可能用得上的东西。提着这一大包回到家时，他看见杰森正在小心翼翼地伸出手指尖拨动向日葵苗顶端的尖芽，看上去活像是只正在玩荆芥的猫。“小心一点，”他嘱咐，“不要碰伤它们。”

“好。”杰森立刻收回手，“它们多久开花？向日葵会长很深的根吗？”

“等开花的时候你不就知道了吗？”莱德平淡地一边掘土一边回答，“我不知道，杰森。现在它们在你的院子里，它们是你的向日葵了。”于是从这个傍晚过去后、星星开始出来时，杰森就此拥有一整个院子的向日葵花苗。

向日葵花苗也许花掉莱德的最后一笔可用资金，他第二天一大早就紧张兮兮地抱着他那把吉他坐在门外的白色楼梯上弹奏。急匆匆地上班出门时杰森经过他旁边，随口问一句：“怎么着？可算要重出歌坛？”他忙着把从裤兜的众多杂物里找出警徽别在胸前，并没期待得到什么像样的回答。

圆润的指头从弦上移开，莱德用空出的左手在虚空中点向杰森的领口：“领结是歪的。”

“啊——谢谢。”杰森又埋头理他的黑色领带。

“我今晚上得去酒吧，这都多久了。”手指重新按上品格，莱德扫出几个杰森叫不上名字的和弦。

“嗯？”杰森警觉地抬头，他回忆起自己的好奇心和塞德里克的建议，“你要去哪家？”莱德耸肩，杰森立刻明白。“你还去上次被揍那儿？你这人怎么回事？”

“什么是什么的母亲吧。”莱德敷衍地回答，“何况就只有那家老板肯开个底价让我表演，再有观众给钱四六分。何况你的消息不太灵敏，警官，这么多天过去，谁揍谁你还没弄清楚？”

就算他还想再争执几句，上班也真的快要迟到，所以杰森只好放任莱德自寻麻烦。往好处想，至少这次杰森会确保自己在场，没有人会在现役警官的眼皮底下打起来，不当勤的也算。一整天他的工作都心不在焉，不过艾宾镇今天也一如过去每天一样没给他找出任何麻烦；连那几位疑神疑鬼的太太也没能找出一点不对劲的地方，杰森靠漫画和耳机里的音乐打发掉这一整天无所事事的办公室。下班的时候，他叫住威洛比。“警长，一起喝一杯？”他问，把办公桌上的杂物收拾整齐。

“抱歉，杰森，下次吧。”他摆手，“我今天得回家陪姑娘们。”

显然他们跨过半个警局的对话被塞德里克听去。“你今天不看妈妈吗？”他问杰森。

“我明天去，”杰森去他柜子里找便服，打底白衫和罩在外面的敞襟衬衣，“今天莱德说要带着他的吉他去酒吧。”在他身后不远处，塞德里克露出被噎住的表情，不过杰森正忙着取下腰带上别着的警棍，也就没有看到。

等他步行到酒吧时，莱德还没有到，酒吧里根本还没热闹起来，只有几个面熟的青年闹哄哄地围绕在台球桌旁边，于是杰森就坐在吧台旁边点瓶装啤酒喝。等他大概要到第二三轮的时候，场地内已经逐渐开始人头攒动，差不多就是在这时候，莱德——醒目地穿着他的红衬衫和腰上别着闪亮亮金属链条的紧身裤——推门走进来，背后竖着他那把漂亮的黑色吉他。也许莱德本意没想引人注目，但有几个微醺的男人开始对着他大喊：“瞧瞧，这不是我们的歌手来了吗？”这下所有的目光都被吸引到门口去。不确定他们是否带着恶意，杰森警告性地瞪几眼叫得最大声的两个人，但是已经于事无补；不过下一秒莱德走过去和他们打招呼的拥抱显示出这不过是几个他近来交的朋友。三五个人挡在他们之间，莱德并没看见坐在后面的杰森，他坐在先前招呼他的桌边喝下两杯酒，就起身走到酒吧那个小小的舞台上去。

“不是吧？怎么又是他。”杰森听见台球桌附近传来哀嚎，但他没搞懂这句话背后的意思。不过很快他就能弄明白。

前奏响起时杰森几乎感觉回到家中，他坐在沙发上、莱德坐在窗边时，那把黑色哑光吉他就会被拨动出这样的旋律。空气中悬浮着一些微妙的不同，杰森晃晃脑袋，意识到这是因为嘈杂的声浪，只有这与他和莱德在家时有差别。琴弦震荡空气，声波撼动耳膜，音乐就此产生。来自莱德的曲调每每透着静谧的神韵，与杰森自己多年来积累的曲库少有重合，但同样吸引他——好音乐就是好音乐，惹人喜爱和向往。说到底，杰森又不是什么耳朵或心倔强狭隘的青少年。安静的氛围笼罩着台上的莱德，吵闹的酒吧与之格格不入。在他那里，只有音乐，简单形式的音乐，独奏乐器与一把嗓音。

嗓音，莱德的嗓音，饶是杰森做过种种假设，这是他没有考虑过的一环。十九岁他在唱片店找到过一盘冷门老磁带，已经没多少人在用这种老旧的存储形式，人们奔向更新潮的碟片。除去磁带，杰森另买下三张专辑与一张精选集，磁带就顺理成章地被店主送给他。用地下室翻出的磁带机，他听完半卷，才发现磁带是坏的，还卡住机器的磁头，按退带键也无法拯救。自然妈妈是不懂得修理这些的，杰森自己打开工具箱拆开机器摸索，把卡住的带子取出来。机器没大问题，但磁带本身已经断作几截，彻底报废成为一堆乱七八糟的塑料。听过的那半盘显示出磁带也是混录，常见的形式，以前每个人都会灌几盘私人精选。有几首杰森知道名字的歌；但一首最吸引他的是第一次听。磁带的包装壳上没有歌单，杰森没去问店老板，他怀疑问也不会有用。这首歌从此偶尔浮现在他的脑海里，但他再也没从任何地方听到过。在他的印象里，这首只听过一次的曲子：吉他凄厉似尖叫，吐露歌词的男声却是呢喃低语、柔和得不像话；贝斯与鼓倒沦落到背景的基石中。按杰森自己的理解与猜测，因着音调与旋律难以言说、默契十足的转合，吉他与歌者大概是不可分割的两人，或者干脆就是同一个人，很大概率上这首曲子还是这人独自作的。这首只存在杰森记忆中的歌有声嘶力竭的吉他与温柔的歌声，而莱德——莱德和这反过来。

这真是非常新奇的体验，一帮人似乎一早预备着给莱德喝倒彩，只等着他开口唱出第一句。杰森的耳朵还没来得及处理莱德与平日说话完全不同的歌声，就被故意的大声叫嚷充斥。“回家去吧”、“别唱了，保护好你可怜的嗓子”、“你不觉得你破音了吗？”一类反复出现，间杂着更多毫无意义的只是单纯辱骂的声音，“扰人清净”、“胡搞”、“白痴”。有一瞬间，杰森以为莱德会停下来；他眨眨眼，莱德还在弹唱，仿佛发生的一切对他毫无影响。“哦——”一个毛头小子提着他的啤酒瓶站起来，杰森认出正是菲尔的朋友，“我真是受够这个蠢货了。”他凶巴巴地朝台边靠去：“让你别唱了，你怎么还——”这句威胁没有得到被阐述完的机会，杰森从背后提住他的领子。菲尔的朋友转过头看到他：“狄克森警官。”

“该死的，”杰森没有刻意压低声音，反正大半个酒吧都竖着耳朵在听他们的对话，“你就不能让这个男人自由自在地唱完他要的歌吗？”他松开青年的衣领：“无论你怎么想，客观评价，他可比某些兔崽子整天在台球桌边自以为是、鬼哭狼嚎的大吵大闹要悦耳得多。”杰森刻意瞥视另几个缩在一边焦躁地、探头探脑地打探这边情况的“菲尔的朋友”，又提高一点声音：“要知道，这可是个自由的国家，寻衅滋事打架斗殴不在自由其中。”

“哇哦——”青年后退两步，警戒地伸出双手在他与杰森间隔出一段安全距离，“警官，我快要觉得你在针对我了。”

“也许我就是在呢。”杰森满不在乎地回答。

这位菲尔的朋友最后扫一眼台上抱着黑色吉他的莱德。“好吧。”他干巴巴地说，迅速卷进他的朋友堆里隐藏起来，隔开气势汹汹的杰森。

台上的莱德正好扫完最后一段尾奏，他右手的食指与拇指间还捏着拨片，索性用双手手背鼓起掌来。“精彩啊。”他听上去满怀着真心实意地说，让人不知道他是指自己的歌曲表演还是别的。

杰森才不给他这个机会调侃他，于是也跟着朝台上鼓掌：“真精彩。”

一时之间酒吧里众人纷纷对莱德鼓掌吹哨，仿佛他是演唱会上刚奏完一曲的流行明星。在众多欢呼中，莱德隐秘地朝杰森眨眨眼睛，就像他们刚交换完一个彼此心照不宣的秘密。杰森没想到莱德的困扰就这么轻易地被他解决，艾宾镇再也没人找过他表演的麻烦；毕竟总的来说，莱德的吉他真是弹得不错，那些被独特嗓音唱出的歌词又别有一种南方魅力。

晚上十点刚过，杰森觉得已经是回家的时候，他朝台上张望，发现莱德也正从曲间的间歇看他。在莱德的腿边摆着一个杯子，盛着并非酒精，而是白水，莱德每隔三四首会端起来嘬一小口，像啼鸣甚久的小鸟。“我先走了。”杰森用口型示意，不太确定被看懂多少。走出大门，他感受到清爽的空气，突然想点一支烟。于是他立在道边，在裤袋里摸出烟盒。细白的烟杆横支在空中，他用牙齿轻咬滤嘴，这才发现翻遍全身上下也找不出他的打火机。这真是扫兴，他就要把烟管拿开，一小团火苗适时地在他面前照亮。他凑过去点燃烟，一句“谢谢”含混不清。

“别忙着道谢。”莱德扶着打火机，等到烟头完全燃起来，闪烁着很多橘红色的小点，才松开手让开关弹上去。尼古丁的气味回荡在他们之间，莱德几不可见地皱眉，杰森注意到这一点，把烟夹在指间，拿得离他远一些。金属的打火机外壳还残留着上一个持有者的体温，莱德把它塞到杰森空着的那只手里。“本来就是你的，我看你出门忘带，就拿上了。也不知道为什么，”他耸动肩膀，把酒吧门口的霓虹招牌过多投射到他满头红色卷发上的灯光抖掉，“我甚至都不吸这个。”被杰森吐出的缕缕灰色烟气仍旧朝他飘去，杰森围着他绕上半圈，站到下风口。

“唔。”这是他唯一能想到的答话。温热的打火机被他紧紧攥在手心里，但除此之外，他不知道该说些什么，刚才发生在酒吧里的事似乎没什么好谈：他无需向莱德解释什么，反过来也一样。

“你开车来的吗？”莱德问他，躁动地蹦来蹦去，仿佛音符留在他身上的影响还没有完全消除。

“没有。”杰森掐灭还剩半根未燃透的烟，他对烟没有瘾，现在也不再需要它；比起来，他更想回到店里去再点两瓶酒，他甩甩头，让这个想法从脑海里离开，“我来酒吧喝酒，开车干嘛？”

“我就知道。”他拉开离他们最近的一辆车门，杰森这才注意到这是那辆黯淡得看不出本来黄漆的菲亚特——他们一直都站在这里吗？杰森本以为自己只是随意地挑个不碍事的地方站着。“警官，”莱德怪声怪气，看上去仍然兴奋过头，他好像是在模仿一开头那个挑衅的“菲尔的朋友”的语气，他过分亲切地去搂杰森的肩，使劲把他往副驾驶座塞，“请吧，我送你一程。”他猛地关上这一侧门，力度之大几乎把杰森吓一大跳，如果不是他已经过于晕晕乎乎。然后莱德绕到驾驶座那一侧上车。

“你看你这破车。”杰森大声抱怨，手上捏着安全带上的铁插片，“就说是破车，安全带都插不进去。”

“怎么会呢？”莱德坐在方向盘面前，隔着变速杆和手刹弯过腰来，右侧面颊隔着敞开的衬衫里唯一一层薄薄的白衫紧紧贴在杰森起伏的腹部。纯粹故意地，杰森开始大幅度呼吸，就为了看他自己软绵绵的肚子一紧一松地挤压莱德苍白带着雀斑的右耳——现在它正缓缓变红，杰森不知道另一边是不是也是这样。“杰森，别玩了。我在努力帮你系安全带，你这是在给我增大难度。”他用上牙轻轻咬着下唇，别扭地蹩手握着杰森这边的安全带，总算插进插孔。莱德从杰森身上弹起来，上半身已经冒出一层薄汗：今年的春天格外暖和。“你喝醉了吗？”他问杰森，“你现在喝醉了吗？”[4]只有表意不清的哼哼唧唧从杰森唇间被吐出，温暖湿润的气息在封闭的车内流转，莱德摇下他那一边车窗。“不许唱歌。”他最后只是警告，“不许哼歌。绝对、绝对不许打节奏。最好是彻底的安静。”

没有回答，他扭过头去看，杰森已经陷入迷迷糊糊的半睡半醒。

半夜醒过来时杰森口干舌燥，有一小会儿，他认为自己是被渴醒的。床头摆着一玻璃杯的水，他没去想为什么它会在哪里，就只是伸出手去端。在把空掉的水杯稳稳当当地放回床头柜，他的全身重新埋进柔软舒适的床垫和被褥，满足地叹口气后——“你醒了。”杰森放在墙角用来堆杂物那把椅子突然出声，让他晕乎乎的脑袋一个激灵。

“妈妈！”他失声大喊。不是妈妈，也不是椅子，是莱德。“你他妈——你再早一点我就会把水溢到床上，或者失手打破杯子了。”杰森发起脾气，“你大晚上跑我房间干嘛？”

“我知道。”莱德的嗓音奇异地平静，“所以我等着你放完杯子才说话。”这驳得杰森哑口无言：也许是因为他刚醒，搜肠刮肚也想不出一句俏皮话；也可能是因为他本就从来不擅长言语。“至于我为什么在这里……”莱德窸窸窣窣地弯下腰去捡一条之前放在他脚底的东西。窗帘是拉上的，室内采光昏暗，直到莱德把那物件抱到胸口，一手温柔地抚上它列着品格的柄，另一手搭在它的琴箱前，杰森才认出这是他那把宝贝吉他。哑光黑面与室内晦暗漆黑的空气缠绵在一块，完美地融入其中，杰森仍然看不出吉他的轮廓，只隐约看到莱德白色的手指曲成弹奏的姿势。“我想，你也许想要听听你的歌。”

吉他几不可见，在被柔软织物包围的杰森看来，音乐就是从莱德身上流淌出的。是他本身，而不是托靠什么旁的器具。枕头松松软软地垫在他脖颈下，鼓鼓囊囊的被子紧紧裹住他周围，而床垫——床垫更好，把杰森托举在一个美妙的幻梦里，给予令他安心的支撑。周遭是如此的安全舒适，杰森放任眼皮垂坠令视觉消失，只留下刚被凉水滋润过的喉间、周遭如处云端的触感，和听觉：他让自己沉浸到莱德的歌里，或者说他的歌，这是莱德写给他、奏给他的歌。

而这歌温和至暧昧。

从记事起至现在，从来没有一秒钟的杰森自觉是和善的人。早逝的爸爸会让他在学校受欺辱排挤，这事头次发生时，杰森根本来不及找妈妈商量，几乎是凭着本能反击。等回到家时，见到他满身青紫的淤痕，妈妈的第一反应是：“告诉我你揍回去了。”杰森点点头，妈妈露出骄傲的表情，这才找来药箱。此后他们没再谈过这件事，而学校里也没人再找过杰森的茬。可是杰森仍然被愤怒充满，他是暴躁的青少年男孩，选择听吵吵闹闹的音乐，在警校学搏斗与射击。隐约中他知道镇上有闲言碎语说他虐待在拘者，连警局里也有些风声，警长替他辩护，说这事是无稽之谈；但杰森自己心如明镜这说法并非空穴来风。不止一次，他故意利用职务之便恶声恶气地大声训斥抓到的小毛孩，就为了抒发内心一副憋闷的脾气。整个艾宾镇当然，如同杰森自认为的那样，把杰森视作个凶巴巴的单身独居警官。可莱德这自以为是的外乡人，用他初来乍到的双眼孜孜不倦地解构整座小镇。在他看来，杰森身上激荡的根本不是什么熊熊燃烧的怒火，而是肆意奔腾的江水。

歌词中有些简单却新奇的比喻，杰森只来得及认出自己被比作江河。失眠的鱼群在水中游荡，它们其实是群鸟掠过的倒影；石头激起火焰形状的水花：火会在一切烧作灰烬后熄灭，水会源源不断地长流；春夜的银河映在江面上流转，大角星的光芒混在雨水里汇入奔流……如果莱德，也会“揍回去”的莱德，是想以此羞辱杰森的话，为什么他的歌声又这样温柔真诚？

黑暗中杰森睁大眼睛，等待将要到来的副歌；这时莱德的音乐却嘎然而止。“你脸上有水光。”他把吉他竖靠在椅角边。“你在哭吗？”莱德轻声细语地问他。

自然杰森知道自己是否在哭，答案是没有。今年的春日格外和煦，拉着厚重窗帘的卧室闷热到令人昏昏欲睡，杰森额角鬓发、眉毛、鼻翼和嘴唇上方的那圈小小绒毛都在往外渗汗珠，枕套、床单和被套一定已经被他黏得湿乎乎，可他没有踢开被子，而是攥紧拳头轻扭身躯，裹得愈发紧些。“没有，”他如实相告，“是汗液。”比起那个，杰森更关心——“你为什么停下来？”

“你知道的，我没有写完。”莱德平静地陈述。他突然从坐着的地方站起来，往床边前进两步，然后又停下。“杰森，”他轻唤这个名字，“你有漂亮的浅褐色眼睛。”杰森昏昏沉沉，试图反驳，他记得他的眼睛该是别的颜色。可是谁说得准？室内没有一丝光亮，此刻连莱德平时那头鲜艳的火红色卷发看起来也是深沉的棕褐色；所以杰森把为自己眼睛准备的辩解像唾液一样咽进嗓子。“它们好美。”莱德又凑近一步。现在他站在杰森咫尺之遥的床头边，身形充满着前所未有的压迫感，杰森之前从来没注意到莱德是这么高大。“我想亲吻你的眼睛，我想亲吻你。”他说。

吻落在杰森的一侧眼睑，他呜咽着，快速扇动睫毛，一遍遍刷过莱德湿润的嘴唇。“我怎么办？”在莱德直起腰离开他的面颊之后，杰森问，“我要怎么办？”他的胸口在被子下慌乱地起伏。

“如果我是你，我就不操心这个。”莱德回转过身去拿他的吉他，然后朝卧室门走去，他的手扶在门把上，才又转向杰森，“明早起来你会因为宿醉头疼欲裂，什么也想不起来。”他推开门往外走。

“就只是，”杰森在他将要合上房门前最后追加这个要求，“别再半夜偷偷溜进我房间了，好吗？”

第二天早上，杰森发现莱德只说对一半，他头疼得像被车碾过，摸着边沿下床时又不小心踢伤左边的小脚趾。等他坐在床角查看那块逐渐生成的淤斑时，凌晨在这里发生过的事情像影子一样追逐上他，过于鲜活的记忆搅得他的脑子愈加不得安宁；像在重感冒吃过药后，感官世界成为团团幻觉，宇宙中只剩下他自己的思绪和沉重的呼吸声。莱德在哪里？既然没忘，杰森就需要和他谈谈。这一天杰森轮休，所以当他看到客厅里的挂钟显示已经快到十一点时也不太慌张。沙发上惯常的位置没有莱德，房门大敞的卧室也没有，杰森走路不再如同踩在云端一样轻飘飘，而是走在被日光烘烤过的干燥沙砾上，脚步沉重得拖泥带水，之前踢肿的小趾又开始大肆宣布它的存在。

“莱德。”后院也没人，杰森站在花苗中间对着空荡荡的屋子喊，“别磨蹭了，出来说清楚。”没人响应他，莱德确实不在家中。

与莱德同住这事已近月余，即使算上他闭门写歌那次，杰森也没有这么长时间见不着他。一条两人都心知肚明的现状是莱德在躲他，接下来有两周杰森就像是回到一个人住在这房子里的时光。倘若不是柜子里减少的麦片、喝空冰箱后被其他人补进去的啤酒，还有深夜他躺在床上失眠时一墙之隔的房间里偶然传出的一根琴弦被拨动的声响，莱德·威尔比其人就像杰森数周前经历的一个遥远梦境。另一条他不知道莱德是否同样留意到的现状，是杰森也没费心找他。如果说莱德的倔强法是早出晚归、对杰森避而不见，那杰森的回击就是不——绝不——刻意去找莱德。诚然他知道莱德每晚在哪里演出；假如他想，他甚至能挑个凌晨，采取典型的莱德的行事方式，打开另一间卧室门，把莱德堵在自己的床上逼他和杰森说说话。

而问题在于：杰森并不想这样。

那个亲吻，他想知道对于莱德来说意味着什么。艾宾是个小镇，小到杰森活过三十五年，除去妈妈和已逝的爸爸，没有任何人想过要亲亲他。当下莱德不愿意见他，杰森只好反过来思考这个困惑的背面，对杰森自己来说，这中间挟裹的又是何种含义？一片黑暗中，莱德温暖的嘴唇贴住他颤动的上眼睑。为起比较的作用，某天杰森又无所事事地坐在办公桌前时，他突发奇想地伸出两根手指。带层薄茧的食指与中指搭扣在一起，轻轻覆盖住一侧眼角，然后他立时觉出差别——远比这要温柔得多，也比这要来得更为炽热。体温让手指显得温暖，而莱德留在那个凌晨的记忆中的双唇算得上是滚烫。放下手指，杰森开始清理起几堆陈年的、鸡毛蒜皮的卷宗。

“基佬”是小孩用来骂人的词，这是中学时代杰森了解到的。可是艾宾镇真的很小，除非硬着头皮假装自己瞎掉，否则他上学那会儿，没有学生称得上这个名号。连最怂的孬种也不知道从哪儿学会打架时踹人裤裆。相比之下，“黑鬼”、“湿背”[5]这些门槛低些的蔑称更受青睐。可是杰森现在已经成年，甚至于还在警局有这么份体面的工作，就他们被逼着读完的那些新规程来说，后面这些词已经被替换为“有色人种”，而同性恋？

同性恋是杰森不喜欢的，就像他不喜欢共产主义者一样，事情要是能有这么简单就好。共产主义者也不喜欢同性恋，杰森在漫画以外——诸如报纸、除掉体育台以外的那些新闻台、总统讲话种种——的信息获取渠道中听说，在古巴，他们杀掉同性恋。[6]按理来说，这无非是两类杰森不喜欢的人的争斗，但他允许自己为此思索一会儿：不，杰森不喜欢同性恋，但他从来没觉得他们该死或是怎样。可是，更深入一点来说，杰森又是为什么不喜欢他们？这倒不止是杰森一个人的态度。

“塞德里克。”他喊。

“做什么？”站在门厅值守的同事头也不抬地回复他。

“你为什么讨厌共产主义和同性恋？”杰森问他。

塞德里克从他正在浏览的文件里拾回注意力。“我简直不知道你为什么突然问这个。”他从眼镜片后面仔细地打量杰森。

“搞什么？”杰森把脚搭到办公桌上，“难不成你还喜欢他们？”他扫一眼周围几张桌子上的同事：“谁喜欢他们不成？”有个资历比杰森还浅的警员含糊地耸肩，权作响应他一声；另外没有人再搭理这个问题。恰逢威洛比警长拿着一个文件袋从他的办公室里走出来，杰森又问他。“警长，你为什么憎恶共产主义和同性恋？”

一个万分古怪的皱眉在警长的额间成型，看起来就像是他对这倒霉的问题过敏一样。“谁说我憎恶——”他突然想明白，“杰森，谁说你了吗？”他转动眼珠：“我猜没谁足够不长眼到认为你支持共产主义；至于剩下那种，你大可以用恐同罪拘捕他嘛。”[7]

不……完全不是这么一回事，杰森不知道怎样能和警长讲清楚。“我只是觉得好像挺多人不待见——”

“有的人不喜欢，就所有人都不喜欢吗？”警长直接接过他那半句话，“少操点心，总有人喜欢。来，顺手把这个理完。”他把手上那个文件袋放到杰森桌子上。“小镇总会有多管闲事的人，别去理他们。”

“对啊。”塞德里克在一边帮腔，“实在不行，你家里还住着位四处旅行的歌手呢。你倒是去问问他怎么看。谁整天管东管西、这也好烦那也不行的？”

这还是没有解决杰森的问题，反而让杰森多出一份要整理的文件。在心神不定地誊写整理纸张记录时，杰森又换新的方向想：如果，抛开同性恋这种身份，而是先考虑莱德其人。关于传染病的故事他也听说过。一般来说，大家倾向去亲近健全的人，可如果得病的本来就是他的亲朋好友呢？恍惚间杰森意识到拿疾病来比喻同性恋，既不尊重也不礼貌——但他还把“基佬”当作过骂人的词汇来用，如果警长准备批捕恐同者，杰森也许可以带头先把自己塞进警车后座。说回莱德，如果首先是莱德，投契、风趣、勇敢、温柔的莱德；杰森对幽默和善的同性恋也没有兴趣，但假如是给他写歌的莱德是同性恋，而不是有含情脉脉的同性恋为他写歌——

“停下来。”杰森对自己低语，他自搅糊涂，索性搁置一旁。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 这句话与接下来的几句，（显然）是在致敬《三块广告牌》原电影里狄克森头次看到广告牌时与西裔张贴工之间的对话：因为我觉得这很好玩。  
> [2] 狄克森此时还不知道威尔比的名字，但他挑的“红毛（Red）”这个称呼正好就是。  
> [3] 这段对话，（更显然地）是在致敬《三》原作的酒吧场景和长镜头。  
> [4] 是致敬《三》里狄克森与威尔比的第一场对手戏。  
> [5] 湿背（Wetback），美国俚语，原指偷渡格兰德河的墨西哥非法劳工和移民，也泛指拉美人。  
> [6] 《三》里的酒吧对话。  
> [7] 《三》里威洛比警长的信。


End file.
